


Rewards

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: A compromise turned into a full on date.





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting all the old stories I wrote and never got to posting so if it sucks, I'm sorry x.x
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this isn't beta'd so please any major errors & enjoy! <3

 

 

 _x_  

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You have to push yourself.”

“Don’t you… think that’s what … I’m doing?” Riku heaved, chest burning as he bent over and rest his hands on his knees.

“No.” Takeru deadpanned.

“Jeez, man.”

“Come on, drink some water and go again.” Takeru pulled his tracksuit sleeves over his elbows, turning to Riku.

“We’ve been at this for three hours. And it’s Saturday! People chill and go out on weekends!” the blonde whined.

“Fine,” Takeru caved, “How about a reward if you can maximize your speed for one run around the lake?”

“A reward?” Riku straightened up, giving the other a pouting face.

Tch. Damn kid, Takeru thought. He should’ve known that will catch his attention. He felt quite irritated at the moment as he searched his mind for some kind of prize to lure Riku in.

“Since it’s Saturday, as you so clearly pointed out, I’ll treat you to something.” He murmured.

“Like what? Can I choose? Are we going somewhere? ” His eyes reflected those of an over-excited child.

The raven-head could feel a headache coming on, he nodded, “It depends. I’ll choose something and you can do the same.”

“Okay, deal!” Riku pumped a fist in the air.

“Get on with it, it’s getting late.” Takeru looked away.

“Yeah, yeah!”

 

\--

 

Takeru silently observed the munching teen sitting in front of him on the other side. He leaned his chin into an open palm and stuck his fork into his mouth with the other hand, enjoying the foreign texture stroking his taste buds. Guess letting Riku choose a place to eat wasn't such a bad idea, he decided.

“Foogds gweat hugh?”

“Didn't your mother tell you not to talk with your mouth full.” Takeru pulled his face and threw a white paper napkin at Riku.

Riku swallowed, coughing in the process as he burst into fits of laughter.

“Something funny?”

“Funny that you’re complaining about my messy eating when your face is a mess.” He continued with his loud chortles.

“Shut up.” Takeru hissed through clenched teeth as he lowered his head and covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

Riku ignored the stares from other diners around them and pushed his plate to the side, leaning forwards when it was out of the way. He reached over to pull Takeru’s hand away, who -in return-  just stared at him with those pits of blue fathomless eyes.  He swiped his  thumb across the corner of Takeru’s lips, wiping the barbeque sauce away and smiling at the grumpy male. Takeru felt like he wanted to blush but he willed the unnecessary feeling away. 

Riku chuckled, “Don’t look so angry, we’re supposed to have fun!”

“Whoo,” Takeru pushed his plate away and motioned for a waiter to bring the bill.

“You enjoy the food? This is the best English restaurant I know!”

“Yes, thank you for showing it to me.”

Takeru pulled a card out and swiped it when the waiter passed him the wireless machine. Riku protested at whined about wanting to pay half, but Takeru ignored him as he punched in the code and waited for the transaction to complete.

He thanked the waiter before getting up and slinging his jacket over his shoulder, “Come on.”

Riku grumbled as he hurried to follow the other, weaving through between the tables and trying not to trip over his own feet or go too fast.               

“So, where to now?” Riku chirped, tying his jacket around his waist.

“Home.”

“What?” Riku stopped dead in his tracks, “You said we can do things! We only ate, where is the fun in that?”

Takeru sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets, wondering if Riku knows what he is doing.

“What do you want to do? I said dinner.”

Riku’s expression brightened, “Dessert! And we can go to the Saturday-Night festival, or the movies or the park or-”                                                                                                                                                                               

“We can go to the park and pass the festival as well.”

“Ah, Yeah! Great thinking, Takeru!”

Takeru frowned, continuing with walking and only half listening to Riku as he babbled on about senseless nonsense. It still bothered him, did Riku _know_ what he was doing? Well, the whole going out thing was Takeru’s idea for a reward but he didn’t expect all the extra…detours. He glanced towards Riku, who animatedly elaborated about his last visit to the festival with Nana two weekends ago. On second thought, some more time with Riku wouldn’t hurt.

“There! Oh, Takeru! They have new lights and games this time! Takeru, look! Oh, I wanna do that!”

Takeru allowed Riku to pull him by his arm, falling into a quick paced stride to match the blonde as Riku fluttered between the multiple stalls and gushed like a female. His eyes lingered on the hand which clutched his fore arm, only for a second though, then they were once again scanning the scenery and products shoved towards him.

“Takeru! Please do that for me! Please!” Riku bounced up and down next to him.

“You’re good at sports, do it.”

“No, I can’t get the ball into the net. My aim is like way off, man.” Riku pouted.

Takeru eyed the basketball-net from some ‘Kuroko no Basket’ game and pulled his arm free of Riku’s persistent tugging. He took the offered ball and dropped a few coins into the vender's hand in return. 

“Guess I have to play a good boyfriend and win something for the girl.” Takeru muttered, lips twitching into something close to a smile.

“Hah?” Riku leaned closer.

Guess he didn’t hear, “Nothing. What do you want?”

“The biiiiiig one!” Riku gushed, pointing towards a stuffed shark almost just as big as himself.

“So, the top basket?” Takeru stated more than asked.

“Yep! Good luck with that, kid.” The elderly vender chuckled warmly.

Takeru threw Riku one last glance before turning back to the marker where he had to stand. He aimed, pulled an arm back and let it loose. The ball flew through the air and he turned around, watching as Riku took a massive breath and crossed his fingers. He wanted to tell Riku that he’ll never miss but he decided against it, enjoying the moment of apprehension flashing on the smaller male’s face. 

“YES!” Riku suddenly burst out and jumped forward, throwing himself against Takeru.

Takeru gasped, stumbling back and trying to grab hold of Riku to prevent them from crashing onto the ground. Riku’s hand knocked his glasses off as it flew around Takeru’s neck and he mentally cursed.

“You did it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Riku let go again and took the stuffed prize, thanking the surprised old man as well before turning towards his partner. Takeru bent down to grab his glasses, frowning at them in his hands and then folding them up and shoving them in his pocket.

“Oh,” Riku’s face fell, “No, I broke them!”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not! You just got me this and I broke your glasses in return! Oh, you are so totally blind without them too!” Riku clutched the enormous stuffed shark to his chest and wobbled towards the other.

“Gee, thanks.” Takeru rubbed his eyes.

“Sorry! Uh, maybe here’s a stall for glasses! I can get you some!”

Takeru grabbed Riku’s wrist, “No!”

Riku stopped in his tracks, turning to look at Takeru.

“I mean, I have prescription glasses,” Takeru focused on his hand around the blonde’s wrist and he slowly let it go, “So I can’t wear anything else…and I…am kind of blind without them.”

The smaller male realized why the raven-head panicked when he tried to go find others.

“Can I walk you home then? We can skip the park and just have coffee at your place or something?” Riku saw Takeru scowling, “I mean, only if you want to!”

“Please.”  Was all Takeru replied.

Hesitantly Riku reached for Takeru’s hand, slipping his fingers in between Takeru’s own and tugging him forward. They walked carefully and steadily paced, Riku struggling and shifting the stuffed prize every few seconds. The damn thing really was big.

“Give it.”

“Eh?”

Takeru asked for the prize and Riku obeyed, thanking him for carrying it.

 

\--

 

“It’s almost done,” Takeru peered around the corner and Riku nodded.

He liked seeing Takeru with contacts, it showed his eyes better. Takeru had pretty eyes, right?  Riku frowned, was Takeru pretty? No, he was a guy…so handsome? Yes. He was polite too, treating him just for some extra practise which mostly was for his own benefit- Wait. Holy shit, was this whole thing  a date? Eating, walking around, buying him things, holding his hand and now coffee in Takeru’s home? This whole evening was totally a date! A date with a guy…Is he interested in guys? Is Takeru interested in guys?

Crap, he’s blushing. Takeru’s looking, he’s going to know something is up! Riku fidgeted with his fingers and peered up through his eyelashes.  Takeru only placed a coffee mug on the table and sat down next to him, shifting into the side of the couch. Riku gave a nervous laugh and tugged on his shirt’s collar. What a strange notion, was Riku uncomfortable?

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, totally! Why?”

“You look weird.” Takeru shrugged.

“Sorry.” Riku squeeked.

 _Come on, get a grip! You were fine the whole time, no time for acting up now!_ Riku tried giving himself a mental pep talk but he just felt more nervous. He blushed, seeing Takeru still watching him. He felt unbearably hot all of the sudden, feeling sweat forming at the back of his neck as his eyes met Takeru’s. His heart skipped and it felt as if it was already jumping up into his throat. The room was spinning and those eyes made him feel even more warm and sick. Yeah, this was so not going well. Thank you, weird hormones, for acting up now!

“Riku.”

Takeru leaned forward pushing Riku down onto the couch and hovering above him. Riku’s whole face exploded with a crimson hue and he stuttered, his words stuck in his throat. Takeru lowered his head.

“W-What are you d-doing?!” Riku’s voice cracked.

“This is the reward, of course. Since you wanted a date thing, I figured this was okay.” Takeru murmured.

Riku’s eyes widened, that’s why Takeru wanted to go home after dinner! He tried to avoid this whole ordeal and Riku just pushed it. Well, they could’ve just gone as friends, right? Something, somewhere disagreed and yelled at him. He couldn’t stop when Takeru’s mouth touched his. The heat just flowed from his face to the rest of his body and all his reasoning flew out the window. He melted into Takeru's touch, fingers sliding into the dark and silky hair to pull Takeru closer. He allowed the motion, settling down between Riku's spread legs and leaning into the kiss with more pressure. Neither of them expected him to cave so quickly, but neither did anything about it either.

 

_A reward is a reward, and one doesn’t throw it away, no?_

 

 

 

 

 _x_  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Requests & suggestions welcomed~


End file.
